The Big Mistake
by Acidspades
Summary: Death had only made one mistake in his entire career. She was just so young and precious. He'd taken the lives of kids before, but this one was different. Then again, the Winchesters always had their ways to persuade, even at birth. Now he has to deal with a soul; wanted by both heaven and hell. A soul that might be stronger than Death himself.
1. Prolouge

Prologue 

Death had made only one mistake in his entire career. Just one. _Simple_. Mistake. It had been engraved into his head, that there were only suppose to be two. Two brothers, and that was it. An older and a younger one. Two brothers and that was it. But there was a complication. A really big one. Dean had already been born, and Mary Winchester was pregnant. With twins.

Mary Winchester was in the kitchen that morning, making breakfast for Dean. Ten months pregnant, and her due date very soon. She looked over at the calendar, seeing the little red circle marked around May fifth. Today was May first. She smiled and looked over at her four year old son, waiting eagerly for his pancakes.

"Only four more days Dean, and you'll be a big brother!"

"Yay!" Dean shouted happily, hitting his knife and fork on the table for applause. "Are my pancakes ready yet?"

"Almost." Mary promised, and flipped the pancake over with her spatula. Of course, Mary didn't know about the plan. She wasn't supposed to. She laid a hand over her stomach, where her babies rest. She also didn't know about the twins, but that was to be expected. She finally finished the last pancake, and put it on a plate for Dean. She walked over and got syrup from the fridge, and brought the meal over to the eager little boy.

"YAY!" Dean cheered, Drowning them in syrup and digging excitedly into the pancakes. Mary laughed.

"No Dean. You have to cut the pancake up baby, you're getting syrup everywhere." She took the butter knife away from her son, and cut the pancake up into bite size pieces. She kissed the top of Dean's head and wiped the syrup of his chin. He smiled up at her.

"I love you mommy!" He said, giving her the best hug he could while sitting down. "And I'm gonna love my little brother or sister just as much!"

Mary's heart swelled with joy and love at her baby boy, and hugged him to her. She planted a kiss on Dean's face, and Dean smiled brightly.

"Mommy's going to go get a wash alright? And then she's going to pour you up a bath?"

"Alright mommy!" Dean replied, turning his attention back to his breakfast. Mary smiled and headed up the stairs. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

_-A couple hours later-_

Mary winced sharply and moved with as much speed as she could muster to the phone on the wall. She quickly dialed John's work number. Dean was in the living room watching cartoons, but had heard his mother's wince of pain, and watched from over the couch in interest and concern. Her hand was over her stomach. Dean hoped nothing was wrong with his little sibling.

"John" Mary answered breathlessly into the phone.

"Mary.." John said frantically. "What's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming.." She admitted into the phone, supporting her answer with a cry of pain. Dean jumped up to his feet and ran over to hug his mother.

"Oh no. I-I'll be home right away!" John stated, and the line went dead with a click.

"Mommy.. Are you ok?" Dean asked, fear in his eyes.

Mary ran a hand through Dean's floppy hair, She needed to get the kid a haircut. "Yeah, mommy will be fine." She promised with a weak smile. Her breathing was getting laboured, and it clicked to her that she couldn't take Dean to the hospital with her. So she dialed the babysitter.

"Hello?" Came the cheery reply.

"Maria.." Mary said gratefully, knowing she had no idea what she would have done with Dean if Maria hadn't picked up the phone.

"Mary? Is something wrong?" Maria's voice was laced with concern.

"I think baby number two is on the way.." Mary said, petting Deans hair while he still held on to her for dear life.

"Oh my!" She said, surprised and happy at the same time. "Do you want me to come over and look after Dean?"

"You read my mind." Mary said lightly, holding back from wincing. Inside she was cursing for John to hurry up.

"I'll be over in a jiffy. Like ten seconds. I promise." And she hung up.

Mary hung up the receiver and looked down at her current pride and joy.

"Mommy." Dean said, looking up at her with his pretty green eyes.

"Mommy's right here Dean." She kissed the top of his head again. "Why don't you help mommy over to the couch. Daddy should be here shortly, and we're gonna go to the hospital. And Maria is going to stay with you. She'll give you animal crackers, and watch Bugs Bunny with you. You guys can even go outside and play catch!" All the while Mary talked, she hid the pain in her voice with motherly love. It comforted Dean as he helped her over to the couch, and sat down next to her. Never letting go of her hand.

"I don't want to play with Maria. I want to play with you and daddy." Dean said with a pout.

"I'm sorry baby." She kissed his head. "We can play again some other time. Promise. Hey, maybe we'll even play with your brother or sister too."

Dean's eyes lit up and he smiled. "That'd be fun!"

"Yeah." Mary agreed. She heard the low rumble of the Impala come up the driveway, and the door slam. She heard the door swing open, and in emerged John. Looking old and worried. She couldn't help but be reminded of when she was having Dean. The concern on John's face was evident, but there was a happiness in his eyes.

"Mary.." He said.

"I'm coming... Help?" She asked with a weak smile.

John walked over and helped Mary up, Dean hopping up with her. "I wanna come."

"I'm sorry buddy. You gotta stay here." John apologized, smiling at his son who looked ready to burst into tears.

"But Daddy!"

"Should we wait..." Mary asked concerned. But just as she asked it, Maria burst through the door.

"I'm here! I'm here!" She shouted. "Come on you two, get going. We don't want to homebirth this baby do we? Cos I don't see any doctors around."

"Dean.. You stay here alright?" Mary asked politely.

"But I want to come!" He shouted, eyes brimming over with tears.

"Come on Dean. Me and you will have loads of fun." Maria encouraged.

"Dean. We don't have time for this kiddo." John replied, ruffling the kids hair.

"But-"

"Baby. if you cooperate and stay here with Maria, I'll buy you a big pie all to yourself." Mary offered. The tears stopped.

"Really?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Really." Mary confirmed, trying not to wince. She looked at John. "We have to go right now."

As they were leaving, Maria grabbed Mary's arm. "Good luck" She encouraged and let them go. John hurriedly rushed her out, and helped her into the passenger's side of the vehicle. Mary held her stomach and groaned. This was going to be a long night.

_-Around 6AM or 7AM on May 2nd-_

John paced back and forth in the waiting room. He desperately wanted to see Mary. He had been up all night, drinking nothing but cheap coffee from the hospital. It tasted bitter and gross, but it was keeping his nerves intact. It had been nineteen hours since Mary had went into labour, and John was barely holding it together. He needed to make sure she was alright, that everything had went ok. That his sweet little son or daughter was fine and healthy. That his beautiful wife was fine and happy. Recovering and smiling, holding the little infant in her arms when he walked in, a colored blanket wrapped around them. It was a nice thought, but he couldn't just stand there anymore and not know what was going on. If Mary was fine; if the baby was fine. A doctor suddenly came out, and John nearly jumped out of his skin when he called Winchester.

"Is she alright? Is she ok?!" John barked, needing the answers now.

"Yes. She's fine. She just had her first one, a boy. The nurses are cleaning him up."

"First one?" John asked surprised.

"Yes. Your wife is having twins."

And it was here, where Death made the mistake. Mary lay exhausted in the hospitals sheets. Wishing nothing more than to see her new born children, and Dean, and John and to take a shower. She smiled at the thoughts. The nurse was gone to clean her second baby. Her baby daughter. She knew what she was going to name her son, Samuel, after her father. But her daughter? She supposed she could name her Deanna. But, she found herself shaking her head at the thought. She wanted to name her something else, something that wasn't from her past, but for her future. The nurses came in, holding her baby boy and baby girl, wrapped in blue and pink blankets. Mary's heart fluttered at her babies, and she longed to hold them close to her, and cuddle them. Feel their soft skin against hers, and cherish them like she cherished Dean.

The nurses noticed the look and brought over her children. Holding them, she realized she was the luckiest women in the world. She smiled, knowing how Dean would react when she brought him home two siblings to play with.

"Can I see John now?" She asked softly.

One of the nurses nodded and left the room. The other one came over and stood next to her. "They're so precious." She said with a smile, looking down at Mary's babies.

"They are." Mary smiled up at her.

"What're you going to name them?" She asked, fixing the blankets for Mary.

"Well, I want to name my son after my father, Samuel. But my daughter, I don't know." She admitted with a frown.

"Well.. Maybe the father can pick the name?" The nurse suggested. Mary nodded.

"I love them." She said in awe, staring at them with wonder, watching their little chests rise and fall. The nurse smiled at her, and when John entered she left the two of them alone.

John couldn't help but smile at his lovely wife, sitting there, staring at their children like they were the most beautiful creation in the world. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey.. how you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Mary replied with a smile, not letting her eyes stray from her newborns. John smiled more.

"Want to hold them?" She asked, looking over at John for once. John nodded, and she handed him their son, cradling their daughter in her arms. "She's so tiny." She commented, smiling down at her.

John held the newborn boy close to him, and cradled him. He was sleeping so soundly.

"So, what're their names?"

"Well, you know I've had my heart set on naming our next son Samuel."

"Ok. So Samuel Winchester and?"

Mary stared down at her baby girl with a puzzled look. "I don't know."

"Samantha?" John suggested.

Mary laughed lightly. "No, she'll think we didn't even try during her teen years. I want to name her something... new."

"New? What are we creating a name for her?" John smirked. "Let's name her hospital."

"John! No." Mary laughed. She glanced down when she started to stir.

"John.. she's waking up." Mary whispered, watching in awe. They both stared at her for the longest time, before she opened her eyes and stared up at them. Her eyes were the bluest of them all, and Mary fell in love with her all over again.

"I don't know. What should we call her? Blue?"

"Blue? Do you know how many people would call her names?" Mary raised an eyebrow at John.

"I think it's cute." John shrugged.

"And if her eyes change colors? Her name would be Blue and she'd have brown eyes." Mary pointed out.

"Well. What should we name her? We got Sammy, and Dean-o.." John listed.

"Dean." Mary smiled. "I have to buy him pie after this."

"You don't _have_ to." John said, putting a hand on Mary's forearm.

"Well I promised him. Plus. He's been such a good boy. He deserves pie."

"Well, not a full one. His eyes are bigger than his stomach, that boy." John smiled. "Hopefully Sammy and his sister don't have the same appetite, or we'll be getting eaten out of house and home."

Mary laughed. "I would love them anyway. Even if we were on the streets."

"Me too." John leaned in and kissed Mary passionately. "I love you."

Mary stared into John's eyes, a slight blush creeping on her face. "I love you too."

Death stared at the happy family, and the young infant lying in Mary's arms. _Two brothers._ He reminded himself, and took a step toward them. His ring made him invisible to the naked eye, which made his appearance feel like he was intruding their personal lives. Mary cradled the young girl, and Death could tell she would be beautiful when she was older... if she was going to get older. But no. The Winchesters were destined to only have two children. The child in Mary's arm was a mistake. She wasn't supposed to be born. She had to die. Death could tell that the little girl was scared, as she clutched onto her mother's hospital gown with her small chubby fingers.

"Awe! John!" She smiled down at the little girl. Death found that he was regretting coming here. Going to regret what he was going to do. Instead of quickly ending the child's short life, he found that he was standing there, watching the scene unfold.

"She's adorable. She kind of looks like you." John replied, cradling Sam, who was starting to stir.

"I know! Let's name her Mary!" John suggested, his face lighting up.

Mary laughed again. "That makes me feel selfish. I want her to have her own name. No sharing with her mom."

"Ok.. then.. let's name her-" John was interrupted when the door opened, and a small Dean appeared. Maria was behind him mouthing her apologies.

"Mommy!" Dean shouted.

"Shh Dean." She shushed him. She looked at him with a small smile. "Want to come see you're little brother and sister?"

Dean perked up, smiling from ear to ear and ran over. He stood by John, and went on his tip toes to see Sam.

"Hey! I'm you're big brother!" Dean exclaimed, pointing at himself. "We're gonna be best friends. What's his name?"

"Sam." John said with a small smile; he loved seeing Dean so happy.

"Hi Sam! I'm Dean!" Dean waved, and looked over at his mom. Finally noticing his little sister.

He creeped over, because the young child was starting to fall asleep. "Hey." he whispered. "I'm Dean."

"Wanna hold her?" Mary asked, patting the bed for Dean to come up. Dean nodded, and crawled on to the bed. Mary slowly passed her to Dean.

"Dean. Dean! Watch her head..."

Dean nodded, and soon he was holding his little sister, cradling her head just like his mom had been doing.

"What's her name?" He asked, looking over at his mom.

"I don't know... Hey. Dean. Do you want to name her?"

"Really?!" Dean exclaimed, face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Can we name her pie?"

Mary laughed. "No, Dean. Not pie."

Dean pouted, but continued naming off names. "Missy, but that sounds too girly. Erica.. no... Kim?"

"Kim?" Mary said, the name sparking her interest. She liked it, it was simple, but not too simple. The name Kimberly suddenly came across her mind. It wasn't that common, but it wasn't too out there. And it could be shortened for nick names, when she got old enough.

"Yeah. Kim." Dean said, proud that he picked a name his mom liked.

"You wouldn't be naming her Kim after that girl you like in pre-school by any chance... Would you Dean?" John asked firmly. A blush crawled onto Dean's face, making his cheeks rosy and bright.

"What?! NO! ... I... just like the name Kim."

"How about, Kimberly. And you can call her Kim?" Mary reasoned.

"Yeah!" Dean cheered again. "I like that. Me, and Sammy and Kimmie. We can all play catch, and dance, and we can do that boring stuff that girls like to do. Have tea parties.. Only if there's pie for me. And it'll be awesome." Dean rambled, smiling back and forth from his siblings.

Mary laughed. "You want to have tea parties?"

"No. But Kim might want to... And I can do _that_ much for her. You won't see me dressing up in dresses for her."

Mary laughed again, kissing her eldest on the forehead.

Death then realized, he'd have to kill her in _Dean's_ arms. It would have been hard if Mary was still holding her, but it was damn near impossible with Dean holding her. Death could almost hear Dean screeching when the infant stopped breathing in his arms. He could almost see Dean looking at his mom, with tears running down his face, and fear in his eyes. He could almost hear his voice quaver when he said something was wrong. And he could almost feel the sheer panic in the room at the sudden death. Death couldn't do this. The child slept so soundly, but Death could still see her baby blue eyes. He couldn't do this. For the first time in the longest time, Death was repulsed and his heart ached with sorrow for the loss of a family member. How could he put the Winchester's through so much stress? He knew the plan. He knew what was going to happen. And he knew death would follow Kimberly around for the rest of her life. But Death couldn't bear to kill the poor child in Dean Winchester's arms. And that, was the biggest mistake Death had ever made.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, hey guys. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the wait. So I had real fun writing this chapter, and I know some of you are going to hate it and some of you are going to adore it. I personally like it. It's in first person POV. Just FYI. Yeah. I'll be honest, just like Bad Habits, I don't know where I'm taking this so I hope you savour this one because I don't know when chapter 2 will be up for you guys. Thanks to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, favourited, and followed this story so far. You guys are amazing and you really don't know how much it means to me.**

Chapter 1: Kimberly and a kiss

_Kimberly_

Have you ever been hanging around with a group of friends and they're talking and laughing, but you're not? You're sitting there with a frown on your face and you just can't help feel that... maybe you don't belong? I feel your pain. I know what it feels like to be the odd one out. The one that's different. The one piece of the puzzle that doesn't quite fit, and leaves everyone frustrated and walking away because the picture was almost perfect until you screwed it up. Yeah, I know the feeling. I've known the feeling ever since I was eight. But, it wasn't just friends. It was with family too. I don't know how it happened because when I was in grade two, everything was fine. My brothers and I got along well. Dean would sit down with us in the motel room and rip out pages from our favorite (and only) coloring book and we'd all sit down and spend the afternoon coloring until dad got back. On nights when dad got home late or never came home at all, Dean would make us a quick supper, we'd watch TV until we were tired and then Dean would read bedtimes story to Sam and me. But on mine and Sam's eighth birthday, things changed. I don't know exactly what happened but a couple weeks afterwards I just felt disconnected. I don't completely know how to explain it, but it was like I wasn't a part of their family. The odd one out.

I grew up that way, feeling disconnected. While Sam and Dean grew closer, it felt like my brothers and I drifted apart. The only one I could really feel myself around was dad, and he was hardly around. I knew Sam envied me because when dad did come back, he'd come to me before Sam and ask me how I was. Sam would glare, and under his breath he'd mutter "favorite child". It used to make me feel bad because I wanted him to see that dad loved us all equally. But throughout the years, Sam never saw it. Dean grew mutual with both of us, but I could tell that he had more of a soft spot for Sam than me. I guess it was because he was the tall, awkward, bookworm while I was the shy, boring, nobody. When I went to school, the only way I knew I wasn't invisible was because people actually bumped into me in the hallways instead of walking right through. I didn't have any friends and I felt completely alone in the world. Nobody understood me. I used to tell myself that every teenager must've felt that way. But I had grown so accustomed to it, that it didn't really seem to matter what everyone else suffered. I felt that no one could have felt the same loneliness that I felt, not to the same depths. The only thing that could relate to me were my own thoughts and music.

The Winchester children seemed to be split up into three categories: beauty, brains and talent. Each one of us show these characteristics, but some more than the others. Dean was definitely the beauty. Every girl that met him, developed a sexual attraction for him and wanted to be his one and only. Dean would have a new girlfriend every week. Sam was definitely the brains. He would stay home on weekends and study. His grades were through the roof and he had big plans for himself. He had ambition, and he wanted to be more than the freak in class or a "lousy" hunter. That left me for the talent. I can admit that Dean is the best cook I've ever met, and that Sam has the social skills of a politician and his drawings aren't so bad (and we're all handy with the weapons). But music is my niche.. And I can write a mean poem. I remember the first time I sat at a piano, or the first time I picked up a guitar. The first time I sang a song and the teacher said I had the voice of an angel. How learning that I could be a somebody in the music career had made me feel. But that wasn't an option for us. Not when we move around so frequently and dad wouldn't even let me go out alone on the weekends.

I felt that dad had kept me on more of a leash than Sam and Dean. The boys could go out, but dad liked keeping me close. Sam would ask to go to a friends to study. _If you're home by eight._ Dean would ask to go on a date. _Alright, but be safe_. I'd ask if I could go for a walk and go to the bookstore for an hour or so_. Why don't you stay and help me clean the guns?_

It got on my nerves so much when I was younger, but I understood. Out of all the Winchesters, I'm the only one with blonde hair like my mom. I see pictures of her and shiver because we look so much alike. Sometimes I see a pained look when Dean or dad look at me, because I remind them so much of her. I knew I was probably the one part of mom that dad hadn't lost yet. I wasn't too fond on the idea of being mom's replacement, and I wanted something more. Just like Sam, but I stuck with dad and my brothers for as long as I could before I broke, and the craving for freedom was too strong. I remember the day I asked dad if I could leave. I was seventeen and it was a hot, August day. Sam and Dean were practicing fighting out back and Dad was drinking alcohol at the table.

"Kimberly," he said. "Sit with me."

I had been cleaning the knives and looked up when dad spoke. It was just me and him in the motel room. I felt my heart pick up. This was my chance. I sat down across from him and looked at him. He took another swig and smiled at me. I had a better relationship with dad than Sam or Dean did. Dean was the soldier that did everything dad said. Sam was the rebel. Me on the other hand? I felt like the therapist. I have this.. gift/curse. I'm a really good listener. When dad decided he needed to vent, I was his go-to-gal. Meanwhile, I didn't _mind _mine and dad's talks. It helped me understand him better; how his mind worked and what his personality was. I knew most of his secrets, and I'd talk to him. I felt that we understood each other. But I still felt the only reason that dad tried to get to know me so closely was because I possess the same beauty as mom. He didn't vent to Dean, and certainly not Sam. Me, and only me. I was literally praying in the back of my mind, that dad would listen to what I had to say and not be masked by the desperation and grief of my mom's murder to prevent me from going anywhere. I felt like a prisoner somewhat.

"Dad." I started shyly.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. I took a deep breath, _Here it goes._

"Dad.. I want to leave." I said quickly before I could change my mind. He looked baffled.

"Leave? here? But the case isn't done yet Kimberly." He stated, his features turning cold and hard. I bit my lip.

"I mean.. I want to leave. Move out.."

The room went deadly quiet.

"Why?" He said, his voice the equivalent to poison.

"Dad... I don't belong here-" I started, abruptly getting cut off.

"You belong with your family." He hissed.

"Dad..." My voice took on a hint of annoyance. "Hear me out, ok?" I pleaded. He took one look at me and sighed.

"You've got a minute."

I started talking rapidly. "Dad.. see the thing is. I don't.. want to be a hunter anymore. Dad.. I don't belong here, in the hunter life. Sam and Dean are much better with folklore and weapons. They are naturals. I have to work at it. And another thing, it doesn't appeal to me. Music appeals to me."

"What? You're leaving the life to become a pop-star are you?" Dad shouted angrily. "One of those sluts on TV that do drugs and have sex twenty-four seven? I'm not having it!"

"Dad!" I yelled back, hardly ever raising my voice. Dad silenced in surprise. I bit my lip before continuing.

"I don't want to be a _pop-star_. I'm not planning on being the next Marilyn Monroe. Ok? I just.. I don't want to be a hunter."

Dad scoffed, taking another drink. "You sound like Sam."

"But I don't. Dad.. please. You know I wouldn't ask if I really didn't want this. You of all people know that I don't ask for anything unless it's something I really want."

"Well we don't always get what we want." John snapped.

"Fine. I need this." I replied stubbornly. Dad just eyed me for a minute. I stared back. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. He took a few sips of his whiskey and sighed.

"You always did have those damn puppy dog eyes down. I don't know who's worse... You or Sam." He muttered.

"Dad, please." My voice said, taking on an honest plea. "I wake up in the morning sometimes and I just want to die. How you and Sam and Dean can do it. I'll never know. But this isn't for me. It just isn't."

"You'd really walk out on your family?" Dad grumbled.

I looked down, tears burning my eyes. The Winchester policy is: _Family comes first._

"Dad... You're making this harder than it needs to be." I said quietly.

"Fine then." He said, getting up. "You can leave if you want to leave."

I looked up, surprise and shock overwhelming me. A part of me was overjoyed, but another part of me broke a dam of sadness I never even knew I owned. The one person that I had looked up to for my entire life, had given up on me. He had stopped fighting for me. Tears burnt my eyes, and I became puzzled when I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

"I'm not stopping you." He added, making the depression consume me even more. I felt cold all over. He got up and went out back, leaving me alone. I started to pack my things. I remember the salty tears streaming down my face, and how broken my heart felt. How truly unwanted my mind thought I was. I remember the sobs that racked my chest, but I refused to let them out. I took everything I owned out of that motel room. Because I was a Winchester, I knew how to pack quick and I left that motel room in under five minutes, after writing a heartfelt apology and laying the note on the table for my brothers to read. Signed with Kimberly, and a kiss.

But that's enough of my past, I guess. I want to get to the happy part of my life now, which is when I met my boyfriend. Will. I know, because what story is complete without a little romance huh? The first time I met Will, he was standing on the edge of a overpass, looking down at the road below. I was walking by and I heard him crying, and sniffling. The funny part is, I felt the need to keep walking. To not get involved. But something in my gut told me, maybe I should talk to him. I walked over slowly and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey. Dude.. Are you ok?" I asked slowly. He looked up like I had tazed him. His eyes were bloodshot, and right then and there I could see his beauty. He had dark blue eyes, that reminded me of the sea during a violent storm, and cropped, black hair. He looked like a Greek god.

"What?" He asked. He sounded so broken, it was heart wrenching.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine.. Go away." He answered impatiently.

"No." I replied stubbornly, climbing up on the overpass with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly, finally noticing me. His eyes widened slightly and I inwardly smirked. Yeah, mom was beautiful.

"I want to talk to you." I said slowly.

"I have better ways to spend my time." He replied harshly.

"Ouch. Is that how you talk to your mother?" I answered sarcastically. He only glared at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Leave me alone. I have things I need to do?"

"Like jump off this bridge?" I asked. He looked down at the road below, breathing out heavily.

"You don't want to do this.. Trust me." I told him, using my _puppy dog_ eyes as dad said.

"Yes. I do." He said, he crawled over the railing. I stopped him with my arm.

"Hey! Come on dude. Nothing's worth taking your own life." I stated.

"My life is already gone! My fiancé broke up with me, kicked me out of the house. Right after I found out she had been cheating on me for five months. I have nowhere to go.. My life is already over."

"Who are you? Freaking Romeo Montague?"

"What?" He asked, looking up at me with confused eyes. I sighed, Someone obviously didn't know Shakespeare. Not that I blame him. Shakespeare's writings aren't exactly the best.

"Come on. Don't you believe in love after love?"

"What are you? From Disney?" He sneered. I laughed.

"No. All those princesses are stereotypical. Needing a man to save them. Jeesh. I'm more of an independent women.."

"Maybe you're not one of the princesses. Maybe you're like the ugly step-sister or something."

"Hurtful!" I shouted at him. He laughed. We spent most of the afternoon talking. In all honesty, I don't know how I kept the conversation up that long. We talked and talked and talked. I'm surprised my vocal chords didn't die from how much I laughed. He eventually crawled over the railing, developing an interest in me.

"So.. where are you going?" He asked slowly, pointing at the backpack slung over my shoulder. I sighed. Sometimes I really hated personal questions.

"I don't know honestly. I just had to get away," I said slowly.

"Boy problems?" He joked, I laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah.. Well guys can be dicks."

"True that." I said, taking a bottle of water out of my bag and sipping it.

"What was his name?" He asked.

"Sam, Dean and John" I listed, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You slut!" He shouted at me, smiling to show me he was joking. I laughed again.

"My brothers and dad you numbskull!"

He smiled at me more, the most heartwarming smile ever, and then went back to being serious. "Why'd you have to get away?"

"Well.. It's a long story." I said, moving away from the railing. He followed.

"Hey I got time.. Maybe you can tell me over dinner?" He offered. He blushed and my heart skipped another beat. He was just too perfect.

"Yeah.. I'd like that.."

And that was the start to the best relationship I ever had. Will seemed to be the only one that understood me. The one that didn't stare at me with judgemental eyes, or the one that laughed with me instead of at me. We had similar tastes, although cookie dough ice cream is better than bubble gum ice cream on any given day. And Spiderman is way better than Superman. I'd love to know a guy who could shoot webs out of his wrists instead of one that could fly. Totally. But that wasn't the point. Will was the only one I really felt like I belonged with. He was too perfect to be real, yet there he was standing in front of me. I'd test him out on different occasions, adding salt on his French fries, replacing his forks with silver ones, mumbling Christo sometimes. He never once reacted. I started to feel so relaxed and comfortable around him, I forgot where I came from. A poor, hunter's family. But you know the saying, you can't run forever.

It was Halloween night when I got the call from Dean. I worked as a bartender in the local bar then and it was a busy night. People were coming in from various Halloween parties, dressed up as all the monsters I hated.

_ "If people only knew,"_ I thought to myself, as I poured up another glass of Scotch for someone. I couldn't help but think of Dean as I worked here, and I couldn't help but think of Sam as I thought about Halloween. Dean loved bars and all the frisky women in them, while Sam hated Halloween with a burning passion. I sighed, giving the man his drink. I didn't want to work tonight, and I couldn't help the aching feeling in my stomach from missing my brothers so much. It had been five years with no contact at all. I bit my lip.

"Hey baby." A familiar voice said. I looked over and seen Will leaning over the counter, giving me one of his goofy grins. He was dressed up as scarecrow. I laughed.

"You're the one with no heart.. Right?"

"Really? I thought it was brain..." Will said with a non-chalant shrug. "Guess we know what we're doing after you get off work."

"Watching the Wizard of Oz?" I asked, he nodded.

"That's my smart little cookie."

I laughed. "You know, I lived with three guys.. But I have to admit that you're weirder than all of them."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me forward, whispering in my ear, "You love me anyway."

I smiled. "That I do."

"Hey bartender!" Someone yelled, "Stop smooching and hit me up with another glass."

I rolled my eyes, Sometimes I really hate people.

"Hey. It's ok.. I'll see you tonight. Love you Kibbley."

I gave him a weird look. "It's Kim.. "

He just smiled.

The night went smoothly after that and Will and I got home, and as promised watched the _Wizard of Oz_. Every time we watch movies Will dozes off unwillingly, so I wasn't surprised to see him passed out next to me. I laughed, and turned off the movie.

"See.. There are reasons we never go to the movie theatre to see movies." I told his sleeping form, getting up and cleaning up the straw littered everywhere. I wiped the make-up off his face gently, so I wouldn't wake him, although that wasn't a problem because Will sleeps as heavy as a rock. I went and got him a warm blanket and wrapped him up, when I heard my cell phone ring. I jumped. It was like twelve o'clock in the morning. Who calls at twelve o'clock in the morning? I picked it up and stared at it.

Unknown number, I answered it slowly. "Hello?"

"Kimmie?"

My heart fluttered inside my chest. "D-Dean?" I stammered. God, it felt so good to hear his voice again. To hear my nickname Kimmie again. Kibbley was getting old, (Will told me it had something to do with how my _puppy dog _eyes prompted the nickname Kibble and Bits.. Which he shortened to Kibbley.)

"Yeah, it's me.." I could hear the relief in his voice, along with all the pent up emotions he'd been bottling up since I left.

"Dean? Are you ok? Is Sam ok? Dad?" I asked, worry lacing my tone.

"Dad.. He's been... missing a few days."

I felt my stomach drop. _Oh God._

"Few days? How many is a few?!" I asked, my voice rising.

"A lot..." Dean said slowly, as if he was doing the math in his head and dad had been gone so long he really didn't know.

"Kimmie.. I know, you hate hunting. But it's dad.. Please?" Dean's tone made it sound like he was begging. I started to wonder if Dean had actually missed me, not that I thought there was much to miss.

"Yes." I said instantly, not thinking about it thoroughly. It was _dad_. Yeah, he might've been one of the reasons I left, and he might've let me down a couple times. But the Winchester policy is family. Plus, I felt like I had a lot to do to make it up to my brothers, and saying no now wouldn't help.

"Ok." Dean said in a bit of a happy tone. "Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

I gave him the town and told him to meet me at the gas station before I hung up and went to pack up my things. I shimmied out of my PJ clothes and put on my _hunting _gear. I rounded up all the weapons I had hidden around the house, and put them in my duffel. I couldn't help the knots I felt in my stomach. My palms were sweating, and that was rare for me. I walked over and stared in the mirror. The nervousness was plain on my face and in my green eyes. I stared, making it go down. It struck me how much I didn't want to start hunting again. Hunting meant danger, and danger wasn't good. I thought about Will. How could I just leave him? My mind was racing.

_"I'll leave him a note. Call him every night..." _I told myself, but I couldn't help the fear that I felt that this might be the last time I ever seen Will. Passed out on the couch with his mouth hanging open, dressed in that stupid scarecrow costume. A little bit of drool trickling down his chin, that should've repulsed me but made him look ten times cuter. I knew I didn't want Will out of my life, Will had become part of my life. I felt that I didn't know how to function without him. So, one hunt. I promised myself.

Only one hunt. And then I'd come back to Will and my life here. My normal, mostly safe life with the guy I had loved from the moment I saw him. I sat down at the table, trying to steady my shaking hands. I wanted my writing to be neat for him to read. I wrote him a letter, telling him that I'd be gone a few days. I wrote about family stuff, not coming right out and telling him my father had went missing, but saying he had been away and my brothers needed my help. I finished the note by signing it Kimberly with a kiss. I stared at the note, rereading it a couple times to make sure Will wouldn't wake up freaking out at my absence even after he read the note. I bit my lip nervously, and got up. I laid the note on the coffee table, right next to Will's unfinished drink. I took a last look at Will, and I couldn't help but feel sad that this was how I was leaving. In the middle of the night, when Will was asleep. No goodbye kisses or hugs. But then I told myself to man up. Dad was in trouble and I could put behind my normal life if it meant finding him and seeing my brothers again.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and checked to see that Dean had texted me, asking where I was. _On my way. _I quickly replied. I stared down at Will one last time, before I slung my duffel over my shoulder and started for the door. My heart picked up its pace, because in all my deep self-pity, there was a flame of happiness burning inside. I was ten minutes away from seeing Dean and Sam again, the brothers I had ditched five years ago and with no doubt, utterly missed. I knew that maybe it would be awkward at first, and I knew my brothers would be pissed, but I could care less. The Winchester policy is family comes first, and I couldn't wait to see them. I couldn't wait to apologize. I knew the road would be horribly bumpy at first, but we were family. And family always comes through for you.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. I'd love to hear your feedback.**


End file.
